Lovers
by Caroline Muller
Summary: Was he just a tool? He didn't know, all he knew was that he loved him, he didn't deserve that man, but yet, he loved him with all his heart. He couldn't stop tears from falling. AltMal.


**Hello again :) Here's another AC fanfic, this time is AltMal, I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them c: **

**I wasn't very sure about the title, so I put the first word that came to my mind. Anyways, you can visit my tumblr schokolate . tumblr . com (without spaces) if you want to make comissions or whatever :) **

**Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft**

* * *

"What are we?" Asked a voice in the middle of the dark room. It was a male's voice. It sounded calm but confused.

It was a warm night in Jerusalem, the city was so quiet, just the sound of a camel or a bird outside. At three in the morning it wasn't very recommendable to wander in the streets. But, it was calmed that night. The moon was shining slightly, surrounded by some clouds.  
"What?" Replied a confused voice.  
"You and I, what are we?" Asked again the voice, now a bit annoyed. "You always come to the bureau after a mission, and we end up… here."

It was true, his job consisted in assist the novices on their missions, or give information to high-ranked assassins. Since he lost his arm, all he could do was stay in the bureau tracing maps. He missed the adventure, the adrenaline of being chased by guards and the satisfaction of an accomplished mission. Sometimes, he sat in the floor and watched the bloodied feathers the other assassins brought. They filled his head with memories. Memories of the old times. When they were invincible. When they were a team. Kadar was a bit clumsy; after all, he was just a novice, just one year in the Brotherhood, but was loved and well known, he was always so gentle and had a big heart. He remembered lots of stories from their missions together, many successes as well as fails. They always had great stories to tell other novices. It made him so happy to share those stories back then. And now it was just painful. He missed his brother. He would do anything to have him back. But that's impossible. He knew that. He was not coming back. It was his entire fault.

Then, it was _Him_. His partner, his friend, his... lover, he was so many things he didn't know how to call him. Maybe by his name.  
"Answer me, Altair."  
"I don't understand" replied the other voice, still confused.  
"Am I just a tool?" Asked the other man, a bit disappointed.  
"How can you say that, Malik?"  
What if he was a tool? Just a thing to satisfy his needs? Nothing more than a mere body.

It had all started that day. The day he finally decided to forgive him. He realized that he couldn't live without the man whose selfishness had killed his brother. The man that had always been by his side. He decided to forgive him. It had started with smiles and jokes, and then they had kissed. They had touched. They shared the physical act of love. It all had started that night, oh he remembered very well. Their bodies pressed together, their hands touching everywhere, their lips gently kissing. They had done it many times after that night. Altair would always come to the bureau with the feather covered in blood and put it in front of him, like a prove of his successful mission and Malik would reward him. He enjoyed those nights. They were special. The question was: Did the man lying next to him enjoyed them as much as him? Were they as special as they were to him?  
"Malik, look at me." Demanded the other voice. "I don't want you to think that ever."  
"Then, answer me! We have done this before, but I… I don't think I can handle another night without knowing this… Do I mean something to you?" He was nearly crying, but he wouldn't share his weakness. He felt like a doll, he felt dirty, all of that felt so wrong. But yet, there he was sitting in front of his desire.

He felt a strong arm around his waist and soft lips pressed at his. A moment of silence and passion. Like that one night. They broke the kiss; Malik laid his head on Altair's shoulder, in an embrace. Altair could feel hot tears running down his chest, and gently rubbed a hand on then other man's back.  
"Listen well, Malik. You are everything I have left; you mean lot more to me than every other person I know. So please don't ever think or say that again. We are everything you want us to be. We can be friends, or just partners, we can be lovers even family, whatever we are I will always be here, until you say otherwise. I love you. And I don't care what people can say. Do not ever forget that."  
Malik smiled. He couldn't stop tears from falling. God, he did not deserve that man, but he couldn't give him up, Altair belonged to him, he loved him. And one thing he was sure of was that he never forgot a thing. And that was good. Very good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your reviews, they make me happy :) See ya!**


End file.
